


Fight or Flight

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: HP paro，亲时代背景。cp北米双子，法加亲情向，Dover友情向。巫师加x魔术师米。主要角色死亡注意。有原创角色路过，OOC警告。HP设定极不严谨，随便看看就好（。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fight or Flight

马修提着一盏灯，一个人走在树林中。刚下过雨，林中雾气弥漫，脚下的泥土变得湿软，他每踩一脚都觉得自己要陷进泥地里。他有一些困惑，自己到底想要往哪走呢？

他很快就意识到自己正在走向前方的亮光。他走近后发现那是另一盏灯发出的微弱灯光。一个人站在一棵树旁，穿着深紫色的长袍，兜帽盖在头上。马修看不清他的脸，但一下就猜到他是谁。他雀跃地小跑向他，唤着他的名字：“弗朗西斯！”

“马修，你来了，”那个人转头看着他，脸上带着马修熟悉的微笑，“好久不见。”

“弗朗西斯，你是说真的吗，你已经加入了凤凰社——”

“嘘，亲爱的马修，我还以为你见到我会先和我叙叙旧呢，至少叫一声‘亲爱的表哥’吧？”

马修低下了头。一只大手揉了揉他的脑袋，“我跟你开玩笑的。没错，我已经通过考核了。”

“会不会有危险？”

“没事的，”弗朗西斯轻松地说，“我不会让你担心的。你最近怎么样？家里没有给你太大压力吧？”

马修刚想张嘴说些什么的时候，弗朗西斯忽然把食指竖在唇前，让马修安静。他发现弗朗西斯脸上轻松愉快的神情消失了。弗朗西斯扭头看向树林的深处，马修顺着他的视线望过去，除了迷雾外什么也看不见。但弗朗西斯已经举起魔杖了。

“快跑，马修，别让别人看见你在这里。”

弗朗西斯把马修推开。马修趔趄了几步，回头想要找弗朗西斯，但有什么力量把他往后拉。他伸出手想要够到弗朗西斯，却眼睁睁地看着自己离弗朗西斯越来越远。他想要大叫，但恐惧让他发不出声音。

“没关系的马修，你可以成为任何人，你不用在乎家族的想法——”

“弗朗西斯！”

“快跑！”

他只能眼睁睁地看着一道绿光击中了弗朗西斯的胸口。

马修从梦中惊醒了。他大口地喘着气，心脏剧烈地跳动着。他闭上了眼睛。再睁眼的时候，他意识到他不是在树林，而是在自己临时租住的小公寓里。天已经亮了，他能听见窗外行人说笑和小贩叫卖的声音。他爬下床，光着脚踩在木地板上，走到了窗边。

天空有一些阴沉。他留意到十字路口边上的人行道有一群人围成一圈，时不时爆发出欢笑声。一定是那个魔术师来了。他去街尾的面包店的时候时常看见他站在那，表演一些街头的小魔术。猜扑克牌，从帽子里飞出来的鸽子，不知什么时候跑进观众的口袋里的小球和糖果。他的表演总是可以引来观众（尤其是孩子们）的大笑，但每次看见他的时候马修都别扭地扭过头去。

他并不是不喜欢那个魔术师。实际上，他喜欢魔术师脸上积极阳光的笑容。他明亮的天蓝色眼睛闪闪发光，仿佛是在英国难得一见的晴空。也许他是从别的国家来的，从一个有着明亮阳光的世界来的。他让马修羡慕这些麻瓜们：他们不知道魔法世界正在经历着痛苦，经历着日渐平常的混乱、争斗和死亡。魔法世界原来不是这样的，马修的生活也不是这样的。他是家族里最小的孩子，性格没有几个哥哥那么争强好胜，也不怎么受家人重视，但有一道阳光照亮马修的生活：他尊敬的表哥，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。弗朗西斯会和他说话，给他写长长的信，寄各种各样有趣的书和礼物。

但自从伏地魔崛起后，弗朗西斯站在了家族的另一面。他加入了凤凰社，和其他家人都断绝来往。家谱里，他的名字和画像被裁掉了。只有马修还在偷偷和他保持联系，因为马修也想和他站在同一个立场。

马修叹了口气。他不像弗朗西斯一样勇敢。他只能逃跑，装作一个普通的麻瓜。实际上，他现在和麻瓜也没有什么区别。自从亲眼目睹弗朗西斯被杀害的夜晚，他再也没有办法使出任何咒语。再也没有人需要他了，不管是伏地魔还是凤凰社。于是他在一个雨夜偷偷地离开了家，逃到了伦敦，又从伦敦出发去了达特福德。他要离开魔法世界，离开只会让他难过的魔法。他计划在这里落脚，打零工存一些旅费，去欧洲大陆。巴黎会是一个不错的目的地，弗朗西斯一直都很想搬到那里去。

马修抱着一袋面包走出面包店。他刚走到街上，看到一个穿着黑色长袍，戴着兜帽的人一闪而过。他一瞬间手脚冰凉，袋子掉到地上。

是食死徒。他们怎么到这里来了？

马修躲到了拐角的小巷子里。他的魔杖已经很久没有用过了，他们应该不是追着他来的。周围的麻瓜们并没有注意到这个奇装异服的人。但没过几秒钟，路旁的餐厅忽然传来了爆炸声，橱窗玻璃碎了一地。接着，尖叫声、爆炸声此起彼伏，街角处聚集的人们四散而逃，只剩下那个青年魔术师和一个被吓呆了的小女孩。小女孩开始放声大哭，魔术师立刻弯腰把她抱起。他们身旁的路灯开始噼啪作响，魔术师抬头看了一眼，立刻大步跑向路对面。他刚踏上机动车道，灯泡就炸开了。马修看着那道火光，握紧了拳头。当下必须先把他们送到安全的地方，不能让他们被食死徒看见。

马修站在他躲藏的巷口，探出头来，朝他们招手：“喂！这边！”

魔术师注意到了他，立刻朝马修跑过来。他看起来出其的冷静，蓝色眼睛里几乎没有一丝惊慌。小女孩还在哭，魔术师低声和她说笑，安慰她一会儿就会送她回家。马修瞥了一眼街上，四处都是浓烟，路旁的店里偶尔冒出一丝火光。有的人捂着口鼻从浓烟中跑出来。那个穿着黑色长袍的身影仿佛只是马修的幻觉。

“我们从小巷离开，”马修回头对魔术师说，“街上太危险了……我们把她带到附近的警局去。”

“好，”魔术师点了点头。他跟在马修身后，女孩还在他的怀里，双手环着他的脖子。他们一起穿过黑暗的小巷，最后走到了隔两条街的警局去。警局里也乱成一团，在爆炸中走散的人们自发地在这里聚集。魔术师把女孩放下，但女孩还在哭。魔术师和马修一起蹲下来安慰她。

“谢谢！你真是帮了大忙了，”魔术师朝马修伸出了手，“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我是一个魔法师。”

“……魔法师？”马修迟疑了一下，伸出手和阿尔弗雷德握手，“我叫马修·威廉姆斯。我是……就住在这附近的一个普通人。”

他松开手的时候，一朵粉红色的玫瑰出现在了阿尔弗雷德的手上。小女孩一下停止哭泣，惊讶地盯着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德把花别到了她的辫子上，她终于破涕为笑。

“看吧，马修，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这就是我的魔法。”

马修愣了一下，微微一笑，“是的。真神奇。”

自从弗朗西斯死后，他第一次没反感别人提起“魔法”二字。他们两个人一起陪小女孩等待，直到她的母亲走进警局。

爆炸的原因被判定为电路故障，麻瓜们的生活又恢复常态。只有马修知道始作俑者是谁，胆颤心惊地住在这里。但可疑的事件没再发生了，他也没有再看见疑似食死徒的人在这附近出没。也许那个食死徒是马修的幻觉，也许一切都是马修的幻觉——马修想到这里的时候，摇了摇头。还没完全恢复到原状的街道、还有开始主动和他打招呼的阿尔弗雷德，都在提醒他，这起爆炸确实发生过。他只能边祈祷这只是偶然，边盘算着什么时候攒够去坎特伯雷的旅费。

在这段日子里，阿尔弗雷德是他唯一的朋友。刚开始，阿尔弗雷德在每次看见他的时候主动叫他过来。慢慢的，马修会在经过的时候主动停下来。他发现他并没有自己预想的那样讨厌阿尔弗雷德的魔术。它们非常不可思议，他看了无数次，仍旧猜不到阿尔弗雷德到底是怎么做到的。他甚至开始喜欢阿尔弗雷德开始用各种魔术逗他，从他的口袋里变出各种各样的糖果，总是猜中他会选哪一张扑克牌。

“我还以为你不喜欢魔法呢，”阿尔弗雷德说。他正和马修一起坐在马修打工的餐厅里吃午餐。

“这不是魔法，”马修纠正说，“这是魔术。”

“不要这么咬文嚼字嘛。”

“但它们是不一样的，”马修解释，“魔术是技巧，但魔法是……魔法是不一样的东西。”

“但能够让人开心起来就是魔法，”阿尔弗雷德说，“刚开始我真的以为你不喜欢。你每次路过都不会停下来。”

马修不知道该怎么解释他不想和任何与魔法有关的东西打交道，即使是假的魔法也一样。他沉默了一会儿，只说出一句“抱歉”。

“但没关系，你现在喜欢了，”阿尔弗雷德点头，“没有人能拒绝世界上最伟大的魔法师，他会用魔法给人们带来欢笑。”他打了一个响指，手伸向了马修的脑后。马修好奇地扭过头，看到阿尔弗雷德手上凭空出现了一朵紫色的月季。他到底是什么时候、从哪拿出来的？

“你看，你又笑了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这就是我的魔法。”

“你到底是从哪变出来的？”马修问。

“告诉你的话，魔法就失效了，”阿尔弗雷德故作正经地把花递给马修，“我还要留着让你多笑一笑呢——看，和你眼睛的颜色很相称！”

也许阿尔弗雷德身上真的有什么他不懂的魔法，马修想，因为他虽然和阿尔弗雷德的经历毫无共同点，他们却依旧成为了朋友。阿尔弗雷德会给马修介绍他去过的地方，会为马修不熟悉现代科技、体育竞技感到惊讶（马修没告诉他那是因为他是个巫师），接着兴奋地给他介绍他最喜欢的球队。他问起马修的过去，马修每次都含糊地撒谎，接着岔开话题，而阿尔弗雷德从来没有起疑。马修觉得自己很久没有从另外一个人身上获得这么多的关注了。

在一个再普通不过的夜晚，马修从打工的餐厅走回家。他推开门的时候，看到客厅里立着一个人影。他的动作一下僵住了，直到那个人开口：“晚上好，马修。”

“啊，是你啊，亚瑟，”马修长舒一口气，关上了门。

马修和亚瑟·柯克兰并不算很熟悉。亚瑟是弗朗西斯的朋友和同级，只不过亚瑟在拉文克劳，弗朗西斯在斯莱特林。按照弗朗西斯的说法，他们入学的时候打了一架，从此结下了孽缘。弗朗西斯没说他们为什么打架（估计他自己也不记得了），但后来他们两个关系还不错，弗朗西斯逃出家门的时候，还在亚瑟家借住了几个月。马修认识亚瑟，是因为弗朗西斯离家出走之后，为了不让家里人找到他，托亚瑟做他们联系的中间人。马修也是从亚瑟那里知道弗朗西斯也加入了凤凰社，成为了他的战友。

“你要喝杯茶吗，亚瑟？”

“不了，我一会儿就走，”亚瑟摇了摇头，“我是来警告你的。之前的爆炸我们调查过了，是食死徒干的。虽然看起来是一起临时起意的破坏活动，我还是建议你快点走。万一有人看见你就麻烦了。”

马修咬着嘴唇。他临走前给亚瑟寄了信，把他知道的所有情报都告诉了凤凰社。食死徒们如果发现了，会找他报复。如果没有发现，也可能想灭口。反正最后的结果都是一样的：他们都会来找他，终结他的生命，就像是他们对弗朗西斯做的一样。

“你不希望加入凤凰社，或者接受凤凰社的帮助，我们理解，”亚瑟说，“但我个人还是希望你能够跟我回伦敦。至少让我帮你离开英国。”

“不需要，我知道你们现在人手很紧张。”

“但你帮了我们，我们不能——”

“这都没有意义了，亚瑟，”马修摇了摇头。

亚瑟望着他，神情悲伤。不知道自己是不是让亚瑟想起了弗朗西斯，马修想，不过这不大可能，他和弗朗西斯一点都不像。

“你们两个都一样，不让人省心，”亚瑟说，“你一定要小心，走得越早越好。最好明天或者后天。路线也要换一下。”

马修第二天去打工的餐厅上班，夜班结束的时候向老板提出要提前结算工资离开。老板有些不大高兴，但还是给他了。他回家的时候街上已经没有什么人，直到他走到阿尔弗雷德经常表演的路口时，看见阿尔弗雷德一个人站在那里。他看见马修来了，朝他挥了挥手。马修没法装作没看见，只能朝阿尔弗雷德走过去。

“嘿，你今天白天忽略我了，”阿尔弗雷德说。

马修只能告诉他：“阿尔弗雷德，我准备离开了。”

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，“啊，是你说的要去巴黎的计划吗？”

“是的，不过路线要换，我打算去黑斯廷斯——”

他看见阿尔弗雷德眼里的失落一闪而过，很快又恢复了往常的快活神情：“不如我和你一起去巴黎吧！”

“什么？”

“反正在哪里表演都是表演，”阿尔弗雷德说，“巴黎也是个好地方。说不定法国人还比英国人大方点。啊，不过，我不会说法语——”他看到马修一脸困惑，问：“怎么，你不想我跟你一起去吗？”

“不是，”马修立刻摇头，“当然不了。但我明早就走。”

“这有什么难的，我本来就是四海为家，”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，“就是有几个老观众没法跟他们道个别，有点可惜。我很喜欢你。”

“你确定……？”马修咬着嘴唇，“我和你想的不一样，阿尔弗雷德。我不能告诉你内情，但我真的不像你想的那么好。”

“我看人的眼光是不会错的！”阿尔弗雷德说，“你很善良，很友善，很有趣，这就够了。”

正当马修还想开口再劝一下的时候，他忽然看见阿尔弗雷德的眼神里闪过一丝惊恐。他往后退了几步，被台阶绊倒，摔倒了地上。马修自己也感觉后背发凉，寒意从周围渗透进他的肌肤、直直钻进他的骨髓。周围的环境一下暗了下来，难以言喻的悲伤忽然涌上心头。他抬起头，看到的景象印证了他的猜想：是摄魂怪。

“别杀他！”马修想喊，但喊不出口。他躲在一棵大树的背后，看着他自己的亲哥哥用魔杖指着弗朗西斯：“我终于找到你了，你这个叛徒。”

弗朗西斯很冷静，用魔杖对着他，“你对我这么一往情深，我真感动。”

“……你还真是一点都没有变。”

“彼此彼此。”

有什么办法、有什么办法可以帮弗朗西斯？马修举起自己的魔杖。他不确定自己应不应该出手，他离他们都有些远，而且一边是弗朗西斯，一边是他的亲哥哥。但他们是亲人，不是吗？他们应该不会、肯定不会下死手的。就在他犹豫的时刻，他看见弗朗西斯的魔杖先射出了一道白光。弗朗西斯趁着对方躲闪的间隙企图逃脱，但——

“阿瓦达索命！”

惊慌、恐惧和悲痛掐着马修的喉咙，让他喘不过气。他也跌坐在地上，靠在了阿尔弗雷德身上。不行，马修回过神来，必须想高兴的事情。他开始努力回想弗朗西斯送给他的礼物，他和弗朗西斯在霍格沃茨的草坪上晒太阳，一起看书，看的是什么书？他想不起来了。

马修从口袋里掏出魔杖，颤抖着指向了摄魂怪：“呼神护卫！”

一丝银色的光从魔杖尖端流了出来，又消散在黑暗中。不行，这还不够，这还不够。别说击退摄魂怪了，连自保都做不到。马修看向了身旁的阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德是一个麻瓜，看不见摄魂怪，但他也会感受到恐惧，回忆起悲伤的过去。他必须要保护阿尔弗雷德才行，这是他作为巫师的责任。他看见阿尔弗雷德虽然面露惊恐，似乎还有一些理智。他望着马修手中的魔杖，又看了马修一眼。接着他握住了马修抓着魔杖的手。

“马修，你知道吗，人在遇到危险的时候会有两种反应：战斗，或者逃跑。”弗朗西斯放下他手中的书。马修好奇地看了眼书脊上的标题：《痛饥惧恐时的身体变化》。

“这是……麻瓜的书？”

“是的，”弗朗西斯点了点头，“非常有趣。麻瓜总是有很多新奇的观点。”

“那你学到什么呢？”

“不管是战斗，还是逃跑，都是可以的，”弗朗西斯说，“这都是你的选择。只不过有时候生活会逼我们成为战士。”

马修望向身旁的阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德不知道自己周围在发生什么，但他总是努力向其他人伸出援手。他把小女孩抱起来，帮她找回家人。他总是千方百计地哄自己开心，看到自己笑的时候比自己笑得更欢。就连现在，他看不见摄魂怪，完全不知道自己手上握着的魔杖有什么作用，但他还是握着自己的手。

“看吧，马修，这就是让人幸福的魔法。”

“呼神护卫——”

马修举起魔杖，这次他的手终于抖得没那么厉害了。银白色的光汇成了他的守护神：一只白色的北极熊。它从喉咙深处发出低吼，然后扑向了摄魂怪。摄魂怪往后退了两步，但没有离开。马修心里悲伤的回忆太多了，对于它们来说，马修是绝佳的猎物。那只北极熊挡在了马修、阿尔弗雷德和摄魂怪中间，发出警告的低吼，企图赶走摄魂怪。

弗朗西斯总是称赞这只北极熊代表了马修最真实的自我：“马修，你不像你想的那样弱小。”

一只银白色的狮子忽然直直冲向摄魂怪，它张开嘴，开始撕咬它们。摄魂怪飞到了高处，北极熊也发出了愤怒的低吼声，跟了上去，伸出巨大的熊掌狠狠地拍向它们。摄魂怪发出一声怪叫，逃开了。马修感觉到四周的寒意褪去了，他又重新看见了光，银白色的月光和幽暗的路灯。

“喂，你们两个没事吧，”亚瑟从远处跑了过来，“该死，我就有事走开了一会儿——”

马修没有理他，而是先看向了身旁的阿尔弗雷德，“阿尔弗雷德，你还好吗？你感觉怎么样？你口袋里有巧克力吗？”

“啊，我还好，”阿尔弗雷德坐直了，“刚刚是怎么回事？”他看到马修手上的魔杖，又看了眼穿着长袍的亚瑟，“这是……”

“我……”马修咬着嘴唇，“阿尔弗雷德，我有话要告诉你。我是一个巫师。”

他一五一十地把一切都告诉阿尔弗雷德。巫师、他的家族、弗朗西斯被谋杀的雨夜、再也没有办法使出的魔法、摄魂怪。说到弗朗西斯的时候他开始哭，阿尔弗雷德搂着他的肩膀。亚瑟站在一旁，手里拿着魔杖，以免摄魂怪又回来。

“没有关系，”阿尔弗雷德说，“那只是因为你的心受伤了。你看，你现在又可以用魔法了。你刚刚救了我。”

“你们需要巧克力吗？”亚瑟摸了摸口袋，“啊，我的吃完了。”

马修摇了摇头。阿尔弗雷德摸了摸口袋，“我也没有。不过，马修，我闻到你的口袋里有一块。”

马修愣了一下，接着把手伸到裤子口袋里，摸到了一块硬硬的小方块。他掏出来，是一小块巧克力。

“但是不够我们三个人分呢，”阿尔弗雷德伸出手。马修把巧克力放到他的手心。阿尔弗雷德握拳，装模做样地吹了一下，又摊开手，巧克力一下变成了三块。

亚瑟吃惊地说不出话。他上下打量了阿尔弗雷德几眼，才说：“你是怎么——”

“这是我的魔法，”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“和你们的不一样，但也是魔法！”

“……”亚瑟大概是第一次见到麻瓜这么说话。他决定直接忽略阿尔弗雷德的瞎话，转头对马修说：“来不及等你收拾了，我现在就送你去加来。”

“不用了，”马修说，“我决定了。我要和你去伦敦。”

“什么？”亚瑟问，“我以为你想……你不用逼你自己——”

“我不想再逃了，”马修说，“我可以战斗。我需要一点时间，但我可以去战斗。”

“那我和你一起去！”阿尔弗雷德立刻插嘴。

“等等，”亚瑟看着他，“这位——嗯——”

“魔法师，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“这位先生，”亚瑟拒绝了阿尔弗雷德自封的称呼，“这是巫师之间的战斗。”

“但是你们也牵扯到了——那个叫什么——麻瓜，”阿尔弗雷德反驳说，“那就也和我有关系了。”

“但阿尔弗雷德，现在伦敦很危险，”马修也说，“我不想你再遇到危险了。”

“危险哪里都有，但至少让我离你近一点。”

马修求助般看向亚瑟。亚瑟耸了耸肩：“如果你想让我用一忘皆空的话，我倒是不介意。”

马修又看向了阿尔弗雷德。他的蓝色眼睛在月光下闪烁着明亮的光芒，仿佛是在请求马修不要拒绝他，不要拒绝让他走进自己的生活。

“马修有一天也会遇到一个想要了解自己、自己也想要了解的人的，”弗朗西斯对他说，“除了我之外。到时候哥哥我可是要妒忌了。”

马修握紧了手中的魔杖，现在这根魔杖要保护的人不仅仅只是他自己了。


End file.
